Payback
by RayeRaye27
Summary: 1shotter! I'll see how well it goes over. if it does ok there will be a part 2 if not... well you know. Marshall gets a GF and Mary gets jealous, and wants to make him mad so she gets a BF... DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at him trying to come up with something clever to say. Marshall had just told me he had a date. With who you might ask? I don't even

know the answer to that. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend and according to Stan this was the third date Marshall was going on with whoever.

"We've been partners for 3yrs and you can't even tell me you got a girlfriend?" I've asked. "Well technically we aren't really 'boyfriend and

girlfriend' we've only gone out a couple times" he said his eyes never leaving his computer. "So you never even told me you were seeing anyone" I

said. "I didn't know he had to check in with you. Do I need to check in with you when I decide to see someone?" Stan joked before walking back

into his office. " I need a coffee" I said as I stood up. "I'll go get it" Marshall offered as he stood up. "Don't bother I need the fresh air anyways" I

said as I stomped out of the room.

As soon as I got out of the elevator I mentally kicked myself in the head. _"What's the matter with you?" _I thought to myself as I paced back in

forth. I ran my hand threw my hair as I exited the building. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I knew I was jealous but I couldn't

figure out. It wasn't like Marshall and I were anything. I mean 1st of all we were partners, but most importantly we were best friends. It's not

like he never had a girlfriend, and I a boyfriend. I couldn't figure out why I was just getting jealous now. Why hadn't I gotten jealous any other

times he had a girlfriend or was doing his old professor. Ha! "This is ridiculous! I do not get jealous" I said quietly while I sat at the stop light. I

nodded in approval to what I just said. "I don not get jealous" I stated. "I DO NOT GET JEALOUS" I yelled. The people in the vehicle next to me

looked at me like I was crazy. "Got at fricking staring problem?" I shouted at them. Once again the "your crazy" look. I squealed my tires as I

drove off. I should make him jealous. But how? I never needed to make anyone jealous before. I always had my hot Bo-hunks I never had the

need to make anyone jealous. _"I need to get a date… yeah get a date then ask him and his date to double date with us" _was the one idea that I

miraculously thought of that might actually work. _"now to decide who the lucky victim is"_


	2. Chapter 2

If I was going to do this it had to be someone good looking. "But who?" I asked myself as I sighed. A familiar vehicle drove by at the next intersection. I stared at it's occupant. It was Bobby "D". He was a homicide detective who conveniently got all the cases with our witnesses. I looked both ways before making an illegal left turn on a red light and zooming past the police cruiser Bobby was driving. I sped past him, cut him off and started swerving. I kept glancing in my mirror and waiting. The cruiser lights came on after the 3rd swerve. I pulled over and he got out. "I was just trying to get your attention" I said as I got out and leaned on my car. "I didn't know you could pull people over" I said. "I'm a homicide detective but if need be I can also pull people over arrest them" he said. "Have you had anything to drink maam?" he said smiling slightly as he came and stood next to me. "No but I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me tomorrow night at the bar on 27th" I said confidently. That's where my sources (AKA Stan) had been told Marshall and his "date" were going. He laughed and smiled. "Sure why not" he said. "Bout 8oclock?" I asked. "8 would be perfect" he answered. "Great I'll see you then" I said as I got into my car. "Hey Mary" Bobby said. "Yeah?" I questioned as I rolled down my window. "Next time you want to go on a date just call me, don't do anything too extreme" He said smiling. "ok" I said as I smiled back.

I got back to the office and sat at my desk. "Where's your coffee" Marshall asked. "I drank it" I said. Marshall gave me that look that says 'I know you're lying'. He knew everything. "You didn't get a coffee" Marshall said as I sat down. "Chh yeah I did" I lied. I usually could lie pretty good, except to Marshall. "No you didn't. I know you didn't" he said. "Oh yeah how? You stalked me?" I asked defensively. "No it's common sense. It only takes 10minutes for you to get coffee" he said matter of factly. "Oh yeah how do you know?" I asked as I aimlessly looked through files on my desk. "It takes 2minutes to get to the coffee hut, 6minutes to order and get your coffee, and then 2minutes to drive back" he said. I sat there trying to figure out some miraculous lie that could attention diverted away because I wanted to surprise and hopefully make Marshall jealous. BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG!!! _"Saved by the phone" _I thought. "Mary Shannon" I answered. "What do you want Jinx" I snapped. All I heard was that noise like off "Charlie Brown". "I told you not to call me at work if you need me call my cell" I said as I hung up. Surprisingly it was more than 5minutes before she tried to call me back, on my cell this time. "What'd she want?" Marshall asked when I hung up with her. "She asked me to bring home dinner" I said. "She does know that you could possibly end up working over time" Stan said. "Yeah well ya know" I said. And that's exactly what happened.

"What happened?" Marshall asked as we walked up to Bobby at the crime scene. "Well we aren't exactly sure yet, we were hoping on a little information on the guy. He had 2sets of ID on him" he said pulling out a drivers license from Detroit. "I never saw that one coming" I said to Marshall as I pocketed one of the Ids. "Marshall can I talk to you" I said as I pulled him to the side. "Why is Serge caring 2IDs?" I asked. "This one isn't even his" I said as I pulled out the one I had grabbed. "It kind of looks like him" Marshall observed. "Weird. Same name though" I said. "We best keep this to ourselves" Marshall suggested. So with a closer look at the body it turns out it wasn't our man after all. Serge had a tattoo on his left shoulder blade as did this man but different colors. Turns out this was a pick pocket. A Look a like pickpocket. They say that everyone out there has a twin I guess his was this pickpocket who ended up picking the wrong pocket and getting stabbed. It was a close call but still no dead witnesses, so it was a fair day. As we were leaving the crime scene Bobby caught me. "We're still on for tomorrow right?" he asked causing Marshall to stop in his tracks. "Ya I can't wait" I said truthfully. I really couldn't wait I wanted to see if I could make Marshall jealous and see if I could get a rise out of him. "Pick you up tomorrow then" he said giving me a handsome smile. "Yeah" I said giving him a great smile back. "What was that?" Marshall asked as we started to drive away. "What was what?" I asked innocently. "That! You got a date?" He asked. "Yeah is that ok mom?" I asked mimicking them from earlier. "When did this happen?" he asked. "When I went out for coffee" I answered. "Great you go out for coffee and get a date" He said snottily. "Yeah is there a problem with that?" I asked. "No" was his short answer. The rest of the ride was silent and he just stared out the window.

So the rest of the day and the next morning went by uneventful. We got a witness in late the next night which sucked. That left me rushing to get home and change before Bobby showed up. I stuck to my jeans and heeled boots, it was the shirt picking out that gave me problems. I finally decided on a white low cut thin shirt. I had a black pushup bra on making my boobs look even bigger, and showing lightly through my shirt. "Mary a detectives here" I heard squish yell up at me. "Coming" I yelled as I took one last look in the mirror. _"yeah I look hot" _I thought as I smirked. "Wow that's a little hot for work don't you think" Brandi said. "We aren't going to work" I said hinting so she'd shut up. "O LIKE A DATE" she practically shouted. "Lets go Bye" I said as I shut the door. I knew what to say to him while we were working but casually… yeah I was drawing a blank. "So…how was work?" I said interrupting the awkward silence. "That's the best you got?" he asked laughing. "Yeah well I don't hear anything coming from you" I said smiling. "At least I broke the ice" I said smiling. We got to the bar and walked in not side by side like I had imagined it but his arm draped casually around my waist, He was getting way to into this one date make Marshall jealous thing… oh yeah he didn't know I was just using him to make Marshall jealous. Then I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was using someone to make my partner jealous. I was turning into a really bad person. "Hello" a hand waved in front of my face. "What?" I questioned snapping outta my thoughts. "What did you want to drink" he asked. "Tequila sunrise, extra shot if tequila" I ordered. "I'll have the same" he said. "Can I get another sex on the desert" I heard Marshall say. (That's an actual drink for future reference I get it all the time. It's a little sweeter then sex on the beach). "Wow Marshall I didn't know you were that big of a weenie when it came to drinking" I said as I smirked. "Mare you look…wow you look good" he said staring. "Bobby" he said shaking his hand. "Want to join us" Marshall offered motioning to a corner booth. There it was the pang of jealousy that shot through me earlier shot back again when I saw the girl at the table. I hated her. I didn't know her, but I hated her already. She had bright blonde poofy hair blue eyes, skinny , big boobs, did I leave anything out. Oh yeah she definatly wasn't his type. It was going to be a LONG night.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Marshall and I are US Marshalls we aren't aloud to discuss our line of work really. Pretty much all people know about us is that we are Marshalls and a type of law enforcement. We can't discuss that we hide people in witness protection. Why am I telling you this? Because in our 6th round of drinks I was about to punch that bimbo in the face. I hate Barbie doll fake people anyways but on top of her dating MY Marshall she was flirting with MY date too. This chic didn't even know me and so far she was doing a pretty good job at ruining my life. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "You're a homicide detective. Wow! That's so exciting" she gushed as she scooted closer to Bobby. Marshall and I sat there completely unimpressed. Well mostly Marshall was unimpressed. I was sort of amused actually. While Marshall, Bobby and I were on our 6th round she was only on her 3rd acting drunk as all get out. I couldn't believe she was getting drunk off little bitch drinks. Anyways, since Marshall and I weren't aloud to talk about our jobs Bobby had the wonderful pleasure of entertaining 'Candy'. "Can I see your gun" she asked leaning even closer if at all possible to Bobby. I couldn't help it I snorted trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm going to go outside and smoke" I said excusing myself. "I didn't know she smoked" Bobby said. "She doesn't. I better see if she's alright she might have had too much to drink" Marshall said.

"Mare" I heard Marshall say. I spun around and smiled at him. "This was a surprise" He said as he walked over to me. "What was?" I questioned playing dumb. "You and Your date at the same bar as my date and I" he said amused. "Surprise? Ha! More like a random coincidence" I said smiling. "So uh.. Girlfriends a real winner" I said sarcastically. "She's not my girlfriend" Marshall said giving me that half a smile smirk thing that I completely adored. "What would you call her then?" I asked. "Passing amusement" He answered. The doors to the bar opened and Bobby walked out carrying a passed out girl. "You want me to take her home?" Bobby offered. "oh jeeze thanks your ditching me" I said. "Don't worry Marshall can get you home. You're in good hands" he said nodding towards Marshall. "I'll get her home safely" Bobby said as he laid her down in the back of her car. "Same here" Marshall said. We watched Bobby drive off and stood there for a minute. "Want to get something to drink" Marshall asked. "It's a date" I said as I lightly punched him in the shoulder. We had about 3 beers, and I was getting my buzz on when the doors opened and in walked… Squish! Oh and you know who was with her? Raph! Not like it was any of my business though. Raph and I had broken up about a month and a half ago. He got tired of dealing with "my crap" and waiting for a proper answer to his lame proposal. Ya know to anyone else that'd probably be cute the whole cupcake thing, but to me… it just freaked me out. Did I leave anything out? Oh yeah they slept together behind my back. I kicked her out and she moved in with Raph.

They were walking towards the back, meaning they would pass right by us. I took this opportunity to attack Marshall. What started out to be an attention kiss, turned into a makeout session. My eyes slowly closed and I soaked up every second of it. His soft lips, the way his arms felt under that silky feeling black shirt, the way he smelt, the… "Mary?" I heard Squish say. My eyes fluttered opened as if I had been in a daze. "Hey.. Squish" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "You and Marsh hooked up?" she asked smiling. Marshall opened his mouth but I quickly interjected. "Yeah bout 2 weeks ago" I said smiling as I reached and grabbed Marshalls hand. "Does that include our shift beers and lunches together?" he asked smiling. I gave his hand a tight 'Shut Your Hole' squeeze. "Come on guys sit down" Marshall offered. "We are actually here to make reservations for the party" Squish said. "What party?" I questioned. "the..uh…bachelor party" Raph answered. "you.. You guys are getting married?" I asked as I choked on my beer. "Yeah. Will you be my maid of honor" she said bubbly. "I just received a text from Stan we have to go" Marshall said quickly. "Can I get a 12pack please" I asked. We paid for our drinks and quickly exited the bar. "You can stay with me tonight I don't feel like driving across town to drop you off" he said as we got in his SUV.

The ride was fun. A couple old songs came on the radio that we jammed out to. Why? Because we as in I was drunk and it's fun to sing while you're drunk and nobody cares how god awful you sound, because you are drunk. I leaned up against the door frame waiting for him to unlock his door. "So what was with the kiss" he asked. "What kiss" I questioned quickly hoping to play dumb. "The one at the bar. Look if you don't want to answer just don't" he said as we walked in. "it was a fake out make out" I said. "Wow I think I would have preferred no answer at all then just using me" he said. That cut me deep. "Look that's what it started to be… but it turned out to feel totally different" I said honestly. "I mean come on" I started as I fiddles with the lamp tassels. "You can't tell me you hadn't felt anything" I said. I know he had felt something because I felt him tense up and relax and wrap his arms around me…maybe I was losing it. "I don't know" I heard Marshall say. I couldn't take it. I had to try again and see if maybe what happened at the bar had a chance of happening again. As I was pondering ways or excuses to kiss Marshall again. Maybe pretending to choke or drown or… My thoughts were cut off when Marshall turned and faced me. The look in his blue eyes were piercing right through my soul. In about 4 long strides Marshall had made it to where I was standing. "Lets find out" I heard him say before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

One hand was on the small of my back the other between my shoulders. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. I'm glad he had a good hold on me because his kiss made me go week in the knees. His lips were so soft. We parted and I let out a satisfied sigh. "See…nothing" he said smirking. "I ummm… think we need to change positions. I was more dominate at the bar… we better try it like that too" I said before pulling him into a soft kiss. Once again my try for a soft passionate kiss turned into a heavy make out session. Oh but it went so much further. I felt him starting to direct me backwards and down the hall. So down the hall we went he pushed me up against the door and I tried to find the door knob. The door swung opened and we almost immediately found the bed. We quit kissing once and that was to lift my shirt over my head. Marshall conveniently only had a button up shirt on. His lips moved from mine to trail down my neck. I shivered as he lightly sucked on my turn on spot at the base of my neck. I could feel him smirking against my skin. My fingers ran up and down his back and through his hair. The rest of the night was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked around and smiled when I saw Marshalls sleeping form next to me. I watched him sleep for about 5minuted before I was sure he was sleeping. "Marshall?" I questioned. No answer. "I just went on the date with Dershowitz to make you jealous because you made me jealous when I found out you had a girlfriend" I admitted as I laid on my back. "Well guess what?" Marshall said. "Jesus I thought you were sleeping" I exclaimed. "yeah right! If I would have said anything then I wouldn't have heard your lovely confession" he said while turning to face me. "is there something you wanted to tell me?" I questioned. "I was dating Candy to make you jealous" he said as he got out of bed and headed to the shower. I sat there with a half a smile on my face wondering if he actually WAS trying to make me jealous 1st . A void seemed to be filled. Things were going to be different… a good different though.

**ok so that ending sucked. I couldn't really think of a good one so I thought I'd end it there before I got caught up and writing and end up writing an extra 8 chapters! Thanks for Reading and Support!**


End file.
